


The Great Plan

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean and Y/n come up with a plan to get rid of a certain someone.





	The Great Plan

He was sick of her, to be honest. 

Sick of all of it. 

She was annoying.

Whiny. 

Shrill. 

Irritating.

Fuck. He had no idea why he was with her in the first place.

Sure, she was hot. 

That was the initial attraction.

But for some reason, she never got the hint and continued coming back.

She even followed him to the bunker. And ever since then, she’d practically moved in.

Sam hated her.

She was a bitch. 

Straight up bitch.

She was obnoxious, selfish, and the worst person he’d met.

The only redeeming quality she had was the fact that she accepted the fact that Dean was a hunter.

Other than that, she was the worst person Sam had ever met.

Dean had no idea how to get out of it.

She was ok in bed, but other than that, he hated her.

Well, maybe not hated. 

But she wasn’t someone he planned on knowing and he just wished she’d go away.

He’d tried to let her down gently, but she called him silly and treated him like a child, refusing to leave.

He’d stopped sleeping with her almost a month ago, hoping it’d drive her away, but she was still as cheery and annoying as ever.

He needed to get rid of her.

“Come in”.

You sat on the bed, watching as Dean walked into the bedroom, slowly.

“What’s up, Deanie?”

“I kinda need your help”.

He wasn’t sure about asking you for help.

Truth be told, he’d kinda wished he hadn’t ever gone and drunkenly hooked up with Annabelle after a rather crazy night, a few towns over from the bunker.

He’d been planning on finally admitting his feelings to you, but once she began stalking them and refusing to leave, he couldn’t do it, not able to even spend a single second alone with you, without her showing up.

But now she was sleeping, and Dean prayed she wasn’t going to wake up and look for him any time soon.

“With what?”

You shut the lore book, giving Dean your full attention.

“Well. It’s Annabelle”.

Dean watched as you groaned, eyes rolling and head dropping in boredom.

“Really, dude? I don’t really wanna hear about that skank, ok?”

You knew you were being rude. 

Bitchy even.

You honestly didn’t know her all that well. 

But you hated that Dean had actually had a girlfriend for two months and she just so happened to be an irritating, vapid bitch. 

Yet he never once looked in your direction.

Of course he wouldn’t. 

As great a man as Dean was, he was as shallow as they come. 

You weren’t surprised that he never thought of you in that way.

You weren’t completely unattractive. 

But not everyone has the luxury of being pretty, sitting at home all day long, leaving the work to everyone else.

“I…it’s not that. I need your help…” 

He rubbed his neck nervously, looking at you and sending a little smile your way.

“I need your help…getting rid of her”.

“Ok. She’s coming!”

You nodded, ruffling your bed sheets lightly, only in your underwear as Dean ran back over, climbing into the bed and holding your head against his bare chest as you wrapped your arms around him as well.

You knew you were meant to be focussing right now, but the smell of Dean so close was doing things to you.

Leather. Whiskey. Bit of sweat.

It was the perfect combination. And the feeling of his bare chest against your cheek, warm and soft, while his heart thumped below. 

It was the most beautiful song you’d ever heard.

Glancing up, you caught Dean staring at you, a smile on his face, more at peace than you’d seen in a while.

You didn’t even think. It was just instinct as you leaned up, getting closer to his face, feeling his breath on your eyes, nose, lips, then it was gone.

Instead, you felt his soft, wet lips move against your own, a simple kiss, but so much being said with it.

This was it. 

This was you admitting your feelings for him. And he was doing it back. 

He was kissing back!

“What the hell!”

The shriek made you jump, Dean’s arms still wrapped around you as you looked to the door, Annabelle dressed in her skanky dress, red and fuming with rage, her fists balled and her breathing deep and heavy.

You tried to get out of his arms, but then realized, this was the plan all along. 

Sans the kissing. But this was what you wanted.

“You fucking dick! I knew you’d be the type! And cheating on me, for that?” she spat, looking you up and down with disgust.

God, if Dean wasn’t here right now, you’d have popped her fake tits and ripped those nasty extensions out from her head.

“You say another word about y/n, and I swear, Annabelle”, Dean growled.

You were shocked that he stuck up for you like that, as we she, evident by the surprise and anger on her face.

She scoffed, going back to Dean’s bedroom as Dean went after her, listening to her yelling and breaking a few things, calling Dean and you a few names.

He ‘escorted’ her out. 

More like watched as the bitch blew up about everything.

You stayed in the bed, thinking about what just happened.

Did Dean just kiss you? 

He did, right? 

Did he like you? 

No…he did it to make it more convincing, right?

Yep. That’s what it was. 

Dean Winchester didn’t have feelings for you. 

Nope. 

He definitely didn’t.

Dean walked back into your bedroom a few minutes later, his robe tied around him.

Damn, he looked hot in that.

“So…I guess that’s mission accomplished?” you asked, trying to avoid talking about the kiss.

He nodded, nervously rubbing the nape of his neck and letting out a small chuckle.

“Yup. She’s gone. I’ll make sure Cas makes her forget all about it. Especially the bunker”.

You nodded, knowing it was dangerous to have anyone else know about the location of it.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before you spoke again.

“So…glad I could help”.

He nodded again, watching as you got up and began to make your way past him.

Dean knew you were avoiding the topic, but he needed to know how you felt.

That kiss…fuck, it was everything. 

No one had made him feel that way. And he needed to know if there was even a chance.

Grabbing your arm, Dean held you softly, but you stopped willingly.

“What, Dean?”, you asked as politely as you could, not wanting to be around him at all.

“I…”

Dean let out a sigh, figuring it would be best to just say it.

“I like you, y/n. A lot. Hell…I think…I can’t imagine my life without you. And that kiss. I know you feel it too. Right?”

You turned around, looking right into Dean’s beautiful eyes, pleading and silently begging you to say yes.

Was this a good idea? 

It was Dean. 

Sure, you’d been in love with him for a while. 

But he was Dean Winchester. 

The dude who slept around with everyone. 

The guy who would shut everyone else out most of the time. 

The guy who kept himself emotionally detached from anyone who wasn’t his brother or Castiel. 

Or you.

But would that change?

Would he decide to shut you out if you went further? 

Would he push you away, breaking not only the possible relationship, but the best friendship you’d ever had?

But he was still Dean. 

The sweet man who put everyone else first. 

The man who deserved everything, but got shit. 

The man you loved.

“When’s the last time you slept together?” you sighed.

You knew it was strange to ask, but you needed to know.

“Uh…almost a month ago”, Dean admitted, even if he found the question random.

“And you have no feelings for her? Or anyone else?”

Dean shook his head.

Never once did he form any real feelings for her. Not really.

And as for anyone else, well…there was no one. 

No one lived up to you. 

Ever since he met you, the thought of anyone else in the long term was just absurd.

If it wasn’t you, it wasn’t anyone.

You watched Dean, staring at his face and trying to see any traces of a lie.

Nothing.

“Ok. You wanna…um…go back to bed? Just to cuddle”, you clarified, embarrassed that you sounded like a damn child.

He chuckled, moving forward and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling your body against his.

“I’d love to, sweetheart”.

He pulled you back into the room, lying down and holding you tight.

Neither of you slept. 

It was almost noon.

But just being there, in each other’s arms, at peace. 

Well, it was the best thing you could both think of.


End file.
